twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alice Cooper
*Anna Dereszowska |Wykonywany utwór= *„Poison” *„School's Out” |Edycja= *Trzecia *Ósma }} Alice Cooper (właściwie Vincent Damon Furnier, ur. 4 lutego 1948) – amerykański wokalista i muzyk hardrockowy. Sławę zdobył w latach 70. Jeden z twórców shock-rocka i horror rocka. Największe hity Alice Coopera to: „School's Out”, „No More Mr. Nice Guy”, „I'm Eighteen” i „Poison”. Sporadycznie nagrywał on także utwory należące do gatunku chrześcijańskiego rocka („My God”, „Stolen Prayer”, „I am made of You”). W 2006 r. piosenkarz został sklasyfikowany na 32. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych wokalistów wszech czasów według Hit Parader. Z kolei w 2009 r. został sklasyfikowany na 7. miejscu listy 50 najlepszych heavymetalowych frontmanów wszech czasów według Roadrunner Records. Młodość, początki kariery artystycznej Muzyk urodził się 4 lutego 1948 r. w Detroit w stanie Michigan. W dzieciństwie przeniósł się z rodziną do Phoenix w stanie Arizona. Interesował się sztuką, zaczął śpiewać i występować wcześnie. Pod wpływem muzyki brytyjskiej założył zespół The Earwigs (potem The Spiders oraz The Nazz), z którym kopiował przeboje grup z Anglii, głównie The Beatles. Zdobył sporą popularność w swym rodzinnym stanie. Występował jako support przed gośćmi z Wielkiej Brytanii. Nagrał kilka singli. W końcu 1967 r. przeniósł się do Los Angeles, by rozpocząć profesjonalną karierę muzyczną. Lider przyjął pseudonim Alice Cooper i zaczął podawać się za wcielenie czarownicy. W jego identycznie nazwanym zespole grali Glen Buxton – gitara, Michael Bruce – gitara, Dennis Dunaway – bas i Neal Smith – perkusja. Shep Gordon został menadżerem zespołu. Początki zespołu Alice Cooper Zespół Alice Cooper regularnie otwierał koncerty większych sław kalifornijskiego rocka, m.in. The Doors, z którego muzykami Alice się przyjaźnił. Wystąpił też w Kanadzie. Nagrał 3 płyty dla małej firmy Straight Records, którą stworzył Frank Zappa. W grudniu 1969 r. ukazał się album Pretties for You a w czerwcu 1970 r. Easy Action. Zawierały zalążki późniejszych pomysłów (np. w utworach „Refrigerator Heaven”, „Return of the Spiders” czy „Easy Action” z tej drugiej), które zaowocowały concept albumami z lat 70. Wyprzedzały nurt zwany potem glam rockiem. Nie odniosły wtedy sukcesu komercyjnego i zespół przeniósł się do Detroit. Nowy producent Bob Ezrin nadał jej muzyce oryginalny i przebojowy charakter i brzmienie. Wspomagał zespół na instrumentach klawiszowych i skomponował z nim m.in. utwór „Under My Wheels”. Na przełomie 1970/71 r. Alice Cooper wydał singel „I’m Eighteen”, umieszczonego na płycie Love It to Death (grudzień 1970). Wytwórnia Warner Bros. zainteresowała się grupą i podpisała z nią kontrakt. Wznowiono zaraz album Love It to Death (czerwiec 1971), a grupa w swym klasycznym składzie w krótkim czasie nagrała z Ezrinem 4 albumy: Killer (grudzień 1971), School's Out (czerwiec 1972), Billion Dollar Babies (marzec 1973, nagrana z udziałem wielu gości) i Muscle of Love (grudzień 1973). Ezrin produkował płyty Alice’a Coopera do lat 80. Cooper wymyślił bulwersującą formę prezentacji swej muzyki, do skrajności doprowadzając wcześniejsze próby operowania skandalem, np. przez The Rolling Stones, The Doors czy Jimiego Hendrixa. Estetyce rockowej lat 60. przeciwstawił makabryczny show sceniczny i prowokacyjne teksty, pełne przemocy, śmierci i seksualnych aberracji. Z tej racji uważany jest za jednego z twórców shock-rocka. Podczas jego koncertów na scenie pojawiały się takie rekwizyty jak gilotyna, szafot, krzesło elektryczne, a sam Cooper występował w przerażającym makijażu. Protesty mediów i osób publicznych w latach 70. tylko nakręcały jego popularność. Pojawił się też w kilku filmach. Popularność zespołu Alice Cooper W 1971 r. zespół po raz pierwszy zagrał w Europie, a w latach 1972-74 wylansował 5 przebojów, zarówno w Stanach, jak i na całym świecie: „School's Out”, „Elected”, „Hello Hooray”, „No More Mr. Nice Guy” i „Teenage Lament ‘74” (kompozycja A. Coopera i perkusisty N. Smitha). Pierwszy z nich w sierpniu 1972 r. spędził 3 tygodnie na szczycie brytyjskiej listy przebojów i jest do dziś najpopularniejszym utworem artysty. Cooper wykorzystał w nim chórek dziecięcy, podobnie jak przed nim zrobił to Keith West w utworze „An Excerpt from The Teenage Opera”, a po nim zespół Pink Floyd w przeboju „Another Brick in the Wall Part 2”. W 1986 r. koncertowa wersja „School's Out” znalazła się na odwrocie singla „Teenage Frankenstein”, promującego album Constrictor. Do oryginalnego utworu powstało wideo, podobnie jak do następnych singli. W utworze „No More Mr. Nice Guy” gościnnie wystąpił Donovan. W sierpniu 1974 r. Alice Cooper podsumował swą karierę albumem z największymi przebojami. Nakręcono też film Good to See You Again i wydano reportaż Billion Dollar Baby. Po wielkim światowym tournée muzyk rozstał się jednak ze swoim zespołem, który w jego odczuciu ograniczał jego sceniczną inwencję. Oficjalnie został muzykiem solowym, ale w jego nowej grupie pod starą nazwą grali: gitarzyści Dick Wagner i Steve Hunter, basista Prakash John, perkusista Penti Glan i klawiszowiec Josef Chirowski. Z nimi Alice Cooper stworzył swój największy sceniczny show Welcome to My Nightmare, promujący concept album pod tym samym tytułem, nagrany z udziałem licznych gości, jak Tony Levin, wydany w lutym 1975 r., a potem sfilmowany. Zawierał on takie utwory, jak „Steven”, „Only Women Bleed” czy „Department of Youth”, które stały się znakiem rozpoznawczym muzyka i jego zespołu. Estetykę tę kontynuował na płycie Alice Cooper Goes To Hell (czerwiec 1976). Równocześnie muzyk opublikował swą autobiografię pt. Me Alice. W maju 1977 r. wyszła kolejna taka próba na płycie Lace and Whiskey, nawiązującej tytułem do sztuki Agathy Christie. Albumy te nie przyniosły wielkich przebojów i w grudniu 1977 r. wydano koncertową składankę dawnych przebojów zespołu. Artystyczno-muzyczny projekt Alice’a Coopera szybko się wypalił, choć pomysł stworzenia swoistych słuchowisk na płytach był potem często podejmowany i kontynuowany w muzyce popowej, rockowej, metalowej czy eksperymentalnej. Niepowodzeniom w karierze towarzyszyły problemy osobiste lidera. W 1978 r. poddał się on odwykowi alkoholowemu. Swoje doświadczenia z tym związane opisał na płycie From the Inside (grudzień 1978). Ponownie pojawił się na ekranie, m.in. w Muppetach i w filmie muzycznym Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978). Na leczenie wrócił w 1983 r. Rok później skończył się jego kontrakt z Warner Bros. i A. Cooper przerwał wtedy działalność nagraniową i koncertową. Przeżywał problemy rodzinne i osobiste. Na początku lat osiemdziesiątych jego kariera praktycznie załamała się. Balansowanie na granicy kiczu, typowe dla całej kariery Coopera i nie do końca rozumiane przez publiczność i media, zagroziło mu całkowitą kompromitacją. Ale choć niejednokrotnie bywał uznawany za bezguście, konsekwentnie wydawał kolejne płyty w swym stylu. Niektóre jego patenty sceniczne i muzyczne podchwycili muzycy punkowi, metalowi i nowofalowi, np. Marylin Manson5, Kiss, Slipknot. Jego dawne utwory nadal istniały w radiu i wśród fanów, kolejne płyty były odnotowywane, ukazywały się składanki i nagrania archiwalne (nawet z początków kariery) oraz wznowienia poprzednich albumów. Cooper ponownie trafił do filmu oraz na kasety wideo. W 1979 r. ukazała się pierwsza z nich The Strange Case of Alice Cooper, a potem wyszły m.in. The Nightmare (1983), The Nightmare Returns (1987), Alice Cooper Trashes the World (1990, po sukcesie płyty Trash) i Prime (1991, nagrania archiwalne). Lata 80. W drugiej połowie lat osiemdziesiątych Alice Cooper próbował przywrócić lata swej sławy z repertuarem heavymetalowym. Występował i nagrywał z zupełnie nowym zespołem, w którym grali: Johnny Dane – gitara, Paul Horovitz – klawisze, Steve Steele – bas, Ken Mary – perkusja, i Kane Roberts – gitara (kompozytor większości utworów). Płyty Constrictor (październik 1986) i Raise Your Fist and Yell (październik 1987) wydała MCA, a potem wokalista przeszedł do Epic Records. Jego prawdziwy wielki powrót nastąpił dopiero jesienią 1989 r., kiedy ukazała się płyta Trash, wyprodukowana we współpracy z twórcą największych hitów Bon Jovi i autorem comebacku zespołu Aerosmith – Desmondem Childem. Z tego albumu pochodzi największy hit Coopera od lat 70. – „Poison”, wydany latem 1989 roku. Tym samym artysta zaczął kontynuować styl swych własnych kontynuatorów. Czasy najnowsze Nowy i trwały sukces, odniesiony w innej rzeczywistości, wyniósł Alice’a Coopera na wyżyny showbiznesu i zaowocował kolejnymi płytami, kosztownymi teledyskami, występami gościnnymi i kolaboracjami innych sław, jak Rob Zombie, Zodiac Mindwarp, Sammy Hagar czy Slash. Ułatwił wydawanie nowych nagrań i przywrócił do życia dawne przeboje. Jeszcze w 1989 r. ukazała się kompilacja The Beast of Alice Cooper, będąca praktycznie powieleniem składanki z 1974 r. Dalsze płyty przyniosły kilka mniejszych przebojów, jak Lost in America czy It’s Me z 1994 r. 24 czerwca 1997 r. Alice Cooper zagrał w klubie Colosseum w Warszawie swój pierwszy polski koncert. Miesięcznik Tylko Rock poświęcił mu w październiku obszerną wkładkę. Artysta powoli stał się klasykiem, ikoną i celebrytą. W 1999 r. po raz pierwszy od lat wystąpił ze swymi dawnymi muzykami. Ukazał się czteropłytowy box The Life and Crimes of Alice Cooper, zawierający też biografię muzyka. Książkę o zespole napisał także Michael Bruce. Zespół Alice Coopera w 2012 roku Alice Cooper jest bohaterem komiksu Neila Gaimana „Ostatnie kuszenie” (1994). Ponadto wykonał piosenkę „King Herod's Song” z musicalu „Jesus Christ Superstar” na albumie z 1996 roku. Wystąpił gościnnie m.in. na albumie The Scarecrow zespołu Avantasia w utworze „The Toy Master” i w utworze „Hands of Death (Burn Baby Burn)” na płycie Roba Zombiego pt. Songs in the Key of X (1997). W poł. 1999 r. ukazała się składanka Humanary Stew: A Tribute to Alice Cooper, na której jego utwory wykonują m.in. Joe Elliott, Roger Daltrey, Ronnie James Dio i Vince Neil. Amerykański zespół Halo of Flies wziął swą nazwę od utworu z płyty Killer. W 2011 r. wprowadzono grupę Alice Cooper do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Artysta zebrał sporą garść rozmaitych honorowych tytułów i nagród. Po przerwie wrócił do studia nagraniowego, a od 2004 r. prowadzi także swój program radiowy. W 2007 r. wydał książkę Alice Cooper: Golf Monster. Od 2015 roku wraz z Joe Perrym oraz Johnnym Deppem współtworzy zespół Hollywood Vampires. Życie prywatne Alice Cooper w życiu prywatnym deklaruje się od kilku lat jako chrześcijanin. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja trzecia' center|405 px 'Edycja ósma' center|405 px Zobacz też *Robert Rozmus *Anna Dereszowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji